Hands
by DarkSkye264
Summary: It all started with a mission to learn something new in the library. And it ended with Naruto screaming "Hinata, your purity! How could you! Why Hinata! Why'd you do it!" Yup Hinata was going to hear about this as long as she lived.


Disclaimer: My first Naruto fanfic go easy on me. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hinata glanced down twidelling her fingers nervously as she and her father walked to the library. Her father had started to approve of her after she saved Neji in the war but their relationship wasn't the best. She stopped at the door as her father held it open and waited for her to step through. She walked into the libarary looking at the nearly deserted room. The Kohona libarary was usually empty even on god days. That didn't stop whoever was in the room at the time from looking up and glancing back down at the ground immediately afterwards. She couldn't blame them, it wasn't every day that the on and only Hyuuga Hiashi cem to the library. As for the looking down, he could be intimidating at best and at worst he made the devil look like a cute innocent bunny.<p>

There was only one reason he was at the library and that was to keep Hinata focused. He decided that there was no way that she could be distracted by a certain someone in the library. After all what would Kohona's loudest ninja be doing in the quietest place imaginable? Hinata shook her head stareing at her father who had seated himself infront of her trying not to look intimidating.

"You did a good job Hinata. Yet despite that you do realize why we are here." He said quietly looking at Hinata who just simply nodded her head. He looked at Hinata in approval as he slid the book infront of her open to a page filled with chakra diagrams. Hinata pulled the book close and started to read when a loud bang caused her to jump and look up at her father who was currently scowling. Hinata looked over her shoulder and turned back to her father giggling. She continued to smile at the irony as she saw her father fightig back a smile. The surce of the interruption bursted through the doors and towards Hinata.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" Naruto said smiling at Hinata and her father oblivious to the killer look he received.

Hinata blushed, twidelling her fingers at the tension that immediately filled the room "H-hi, Naruto-kun. I-I'm studying y-you?"

Naruto smiled as Sasuke and Shikamaru came into view "I got a boring mission from Tsunade to go and learn something." Hinata giggled and gave Naruto a questioning look.

He smiled "I was in her office telling her about what Jiraiya taught me so she gave me a mission. Told me to go and learn something useful." He concluded loudly earning a look from anybody. She laughed as Naruto rubbed his head at the harsh words that headed his way.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru whispered as Sasuke walked towards them. Sasuke pushed Naruto's back leading them away from Hinata. "Have fun Hinata!" Nauto screamed as Sasuke lead him away towards the books.

Hinata sighed looking back at the book and moving her fingers quickly. She started to read her mind refusing to focus on the book.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at Sasuke who lead him towards the books. "Oi, what was that?" Sasuke turned to look at him shaking his head slightly. "You're heere to learn something, not annoy someone."<p>

Naruto laughed earning a dirty look and some even darker language. He lowered his voice slightly as he answered "I didn't annoy her. She didn't say I annoyed her." Sasuke only laughed slightly and shook his head muttering something about Hinata being too nice to tell him to get lost.

Naruto looked back at Hinata who was insesivly twidelling her fingers and glancing down at the book. He turned to look at both Sasuke and Shikamaru. "I wonder why she does that?" Naruto questioned at loud

Sasuke and Shikamaru turned looked at Naruto. They sighed looking at him. "Why don't you look in a book it might mean something." Sasuke said shoving a book in Naruto's hands. Naruto smiled reading the cover. Sign language. What was sign langue? Is that what Hinata did with her hands. He looked at Sasuke who was curently reading something.

"Hey can you show me the movements Hinata does with her hands." Sasuke looked at Naruto surprised to hear something smart come out of his mouth. Sasuke sighed and imitated her hand movements watching as Naruto flipped through the book landing on the page. His eyes widened and mouth hung open as he stared at the page. Sasuke went close to Naruto stunned himself as he stared at the page. Shikamaru rolled his eyes muttered 'troublesome' and turned to gawk at the page too.

They stood there silently, gawking until Naruto snapped out of the trance. "She's been fingering a swear word all along." Both boys turned to Naruto and nodded.

Naruto gasped and shouted "Hinata, your purity! How could you! Why Hinata! Why'd you do it!" He looked around earning a couple of glares one of them from the one and only Hiashi.

Hinata looked up from the book when a loud voice sounded through the room sreaming about her…purity. Hinata sighed glancing up at her father. Oh she was going going to hear about this as long as she lived.

* * *

><p>AN: I may continue this story and have Naruto protect her purity. Or I may leave it as a oneshot. I have no clue.


End file.
